


Just like that

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Sometimes Sergio just says things and it works out well for him.





	Just like that

They’re successfully holding a conversation. Sergio relishes having Leo’s full attention on him.

“Sounds lovely. I wish I had a place like that,” Leo says wistfully when Sergio reveals his vacation plans.

“Wanna come with me?” Sergio offers, then holds his breath.

Leo’s eye widen. “For real?”

“Yeah. Why not,” he shrugs, feigning nonchalance, heartbeat skyrocketing.

“I’d love to.”

“Then let’s do it.”

Leo laughs. “Yeah?”

“I want to spend more time with you. Get to know you better,” Sergio murmurs, gaze moving from Leo’s eyes and locking on his lips.

“Like I said,” Leo’s smile turns sly. “Sounds lovely.”


End file.
